Secrets Revealed
by Awesometamez
Summary: Ryou gets the chance to spend a day alone with his crush that he thinks is once sided but can his spiky haired crush change his mind? Heartshipping yaoi one-shot


Tamez: I'm back baby

Ake: what took you so long?

Tamez: I was up to my neck in school work so I decided to make a one shot to make up for it

Ake: That doesn't make up for anything!

Tamez: O well I don't own Yugioh or any characters on with the fic!

They didn't show up. That's all Ryou Bakura could think about as he sat at a table at Domino mall food court waiting for his friends to arrive. Ryou Bakura was an average teenager with snow white hair, and pale almost sickly looking skin he had chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a shirtsleeve shirt that was white with baby blue strips, and grayish blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

The only reason Ryou was even at the mall was because his friend the king of games Yugi Muto had invited him to go to the mall with the rest of their friends. Ryou was more than happy to go for two reasons: one he hadn't seen Yugi much recently because being the king of games he had to defend his title at various tournaments that had recently been held and secondly, Ryou had a secret crush on Yugi ever sense he had first gotten to know Yugi.

Ryou was so over joyed when Yugi texted him that the group was going to meet at the mall he had rushed over and arrived a few minutes earlier then when Yugi had said that everyone was going to get to the mall, so he wasn't worried for a little while but now, half an hour later he just felt stupid just staring at the entrance to the food court waiting for his friends to arrive.

Ryou had never felt so used and alone, ever sense his Yami had been defeated he tried to not trust anyone so he wouldn't get hurt. Ryou had been very careful with people and after all the things Yugi and his friends had done for him he never expected them to pull something like inviting him to the mall and then ditching him.

'Probly at the game shop laughing at me right now' Ryou thought bitterly the very thought of his crush mocking him was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Ryou refused to let a single tear fall he was strong he was able to with-stand his crazy Yami he could handle anything.

Ryou was so lost in thought he didn't notice a figure creeping up to him until it was right behind him. The figure reached out slowly and touched Ryou's shoulder saying "BOO!" Ryou let out a very manly girl scream and jumped about ten feet in the air; his scream was followed by hysterical fit of giggles. Ryou turned around ready to give the person who scared him a peace of his mind when he turned around he nearly gasped at who he saw.

Standing behind Ryou was a short teen doubled over from laughing, he had spiky star shaped black hair with tips that where magenta and golden bangs that framed his childlike face. He had pale skin but not as sickly looking as Ryou. The teen was wearing a plain black V-neck t-shirt and his famous dark blue leather pants and black tennis shoes. When the teen looked up he showed his shining amethyst eyes.

"Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed "You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" this caused Yugi to go into another fit of giggles once the teen now known as Yugi finally calmed down several minutes later and caught his breath Yugi began to speak.

"Sorry Ryou you were so lost in thought it was too easy and I couldn't resist."

Ryou glared at him trying to act as casual as possible and said "No you didn't have to, wait where is everyone else? I figured they would be with you."

"O sorry about that everyone else couldn't make it it's just you and me." Yugi stated, Ryou nearly did a front flip at that he was going to get some alone time with his crush. He loved hanging out with the others but being alone with Yugi was going to be very refreshing.

"It's fine with me if it's okay with you." Ryou said trying to calm his racing heart. "Want to get something to eat and figure out what where going to do."

"Sure I haven't eaten since breakfast, have you eaten yet Ryou?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side slightly cutely. Ryou's stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment as Yugi laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Ryou simply nodded not trusting his voice. Yugi and Ryou went and ordered their food they got the same thing burgers and they sat an ate talking about what ever came to mind once they finished eating they decided to go to the arcade to kill time.

Once they got to the arcade they played the same game for almost an hour Pharaoh fighter (A/N I couldn't help myself I love Yugioh abridged!) With Yugi the winner each time being the king of games he had to withhold his title and all.

"You know Yugi you could have let me win at least once?" Ryou asked sarcastically Yugi blushed slightly and apologies

"Sorry Ryou I guess it's the king of games mentality I got a little carried away."

Ryou laughed "it's okay Yugi I don't blame you. It's getting kinda late we should probly go home." Ryou didn't really want to leave but it was getting dark and he really didn't want to get mugged without his Yami to save him. He may have hated his Yami but he did protect him from anyone who tried to attack him, of course Ryou usually only needed protection from his Yami.

"Yeah you're right I didn't even notice the time how about I walk you home Ryou?" Yugi asked Ryou would have squealed if his crush wasn't right in front of him so instead he said coolly.

"No it's okay I can walk myself." Ryou wanted to slap himself for just refusing the offer of a lifetime but Yugi spoke first.

"It's fine Ryou it's no bother at all." Yugi said

Ryou bit his lip "Only if I'm no bother."

"Not at all come on let's go." Yugi said and with that they headed off to Ryou's apartment. They didn't talk much because Ryou didn't know what to say he was to scared of saying something stupid that would make his crush hate him so they walked in silence. When they came to Ryou's apartment Ryou finally spoke.

"Would you like to come in for some tea or something?" Ryou asked mentally screaming at himself that Yugi wasn't British and wouldn't want tea.

"Sure I'd love to." Yugi said Ryou's cheeks started to turn slightly pink; he hadn't expected Yugi to actually take him up on the offer but was happy none the less.

After dropping his keys twice nearly tripping over nothing and almost burning his hand Ryou finally had the tea ready and was sitting across from Yugi on one couch while Yugi sat on another couch.

"So where is your dad right now?" Yugi asked trying to make conversation

"My father is probly in Egypt on a dig as far as I know I haven't gotten a letter from him in a while I probly should write to him soon to make sure he's still okay." Ryou ranted "So how is your parents and grandfather?" Ryou asked

"I don't know where me parents are actually I should look into that and my grandfather is actually in Egypt right now like you're dad." Yugi answered

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Ryou asked trying to change the subject "I have a ton of horror movies left from when my Yami was around he was supper into them the second he found out about them." Ryou ranted again "Probly because of all the blood." Ryou stated making a face of disgust.

"No way I'd be screaming the whole time." Yugi said Ryou blushed at the thought of cuddled up to him out of fear. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts Ryou answered.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that."

"He Ryou there's something I need to tell you." Yugi said after a minute or so of silence.

"What is it?" Ryou's heart was beating a hundred miles per hour hoping that he would confess his love to him, mentally shaking his head he listened as Yugi continued.

"I never really invited the others I just wanted to get you alone so I could tell you something." Yugi said messing with the hem of his shirt out of shyness.

Ryou walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him putting a comforting hand in his shoulder and saying "You can tell me anything you know that right?" it was said as a question but was more of a statement.

"Yeah I know." Yugi said after a few seconds Yugi continued quietly "Ry-Ryou I-I really like you like more than I friend." Yugi stuttered scared of Ryou's reaction and blushed a light pink color.

Ryou was in complete shock he didn't know what to say his brain had shut down for a moment brown eyes wide and mouth slightly open. After a few tense minutes Ryou was able to answer. "You-you do these isn't a joke right?" Ryou asked not wanting to be ridiculed by the others for falling for some stupid prank.

"Yes and if you don't feel the same that's totally okay we can just stay friends if that's what you want." Yugi said as his cheeks started to turn even brighter pink.

"NO!" Ryou said rather loudly his cheeks turning pink as well. "I mean I like you to I have for a while but you know with the whole trying to take over the world thing I never got a chance to tell you." Ryou continued to ramble until a pair of lips meet his own immediately silencing whatever else he was going to say.

The kiss was better than Ryou could ever have imagined Yugi's lips where soft and tasted like rich vanilla. Ryou moaned slightly into the kiss never wanting to break away from the soft lips but the need to breath overwhelmed the two and the broke apart panting and a strand of spit kept their lips connected.

Once Yugi had caught his breath he asked "Ryou mind if I stay over? It gets kinda lonely at the game shop all alone."

"Of course your always welcome here." Ryou answered not even having to think about it.

Yugi smiled and said happily "I love you Ryou."

"I love you to Yugi."

Tamez: Yeah for heartshipping which is one of my top three shippings.

Ake: Review or I will kill you all!

Tamez: (glares at Ake) be nice to the readers (turns to readers holding Yugi giving puppy dog eyes) the puppy dog eyes command you to review!


End file.
